<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Babe by Obsessed_Frenchie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180353">Babe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessed_Frenchie/pseuds/Obsessed_Frenchie'>Obsessed_Frenchie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Airplanes fanfictions [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Fluff, Like, M/M, Pet Names, Theo Raeken is a Softie, it's just sickenly sweet fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:48:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessed_Frenchie/pseuds/Obsessed_Frenchie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fanfiction based on Airplanes by Captainmintyfresh</p><p>Liam calls Theo ‘babe’ for the first time completely by mistake. How will our favorite former evil chimera react?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Airplanes fanfictions [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Babe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165924">Airplanes</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainmintyfresh/pseuds/Captainmintyfresh">Captainmintyfresh</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!</p><p>This one's just straight up sickenly sweet fluff because I just love these two being absolutely head over heels about each other. And I love Airplanes with all my heart, but I think we can all agree 'Dorko' is a stupid pet name and Theo deserves better - I'm sure even him would agree. So I imagined how he would feel being called 'babe' instead, because as a French I get all soft and mushy when called babe, I don't know why, I just love it. So yeah, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since the couple had been back, Theo had tried to go back to Idaho to spend the full moon celebrations with his pack every month, as promised. However, making the drive to there and back had become harder and harder for the chimera after he started school again, because of course, the full moon couldn’t be on weekends every month.</p><p>So when after 3 months separated from his pack the full moon had finally happened on a Saturday night, Theo hadn’t hesitated one second before planning a full weekend with the Hermit back. Which had meant Liam had also been free for the weekend, an opportunity Mason had used to invite him, as well as Corey, obviously, to his grandparents beach house not far from Beacon Hills. Liam, although very happy at the prospect of spending time with his best friends, had been far less keen on third wheeling the whole weekend, which is why he suggested inviting Nolan too.</p><p>And so, the four teenagers spent the weekend relaxing, going to the beach, sharing a few beer cans, playing video games and Never Have I Ever (mainly to have an excuse to talk about sex, like the horny teens they were); basically having as much fun as they could before having to go back to school on Monday. Throughout the weekend, Liam had felt a few pangs of envy while watching Mason and Corey being all lovey-dovey when Theo was so far away from him, even though he was happy his boyfriend was having a great time with his own pack. He could also tell the two teenagers were trying to refrain from being <em>too much</em> in front of their friends, limiting PDA and the number of times they called each other ‘babe’ lovingly like they were used to.</p><p>Still, when Sunday night had come and the group of friends left the beach house, Liam was glad he would soon be far away from the couple and see his own boyfriend (whose flight from Idaho had landed 3 hours ago) again. Relaxed and in a better mood he’d ever been for the past couple of months, he climbed the stairs to Theo’s apartment as fast as he could while carrying a bag of clothes, one for leftover food, plus another for his computer and gaming console. When he finally reached the door and managed to open it with his keys, he called in absentmindedly:</p><p>“Hey babe, could you come help-”, before stopping dead in his tracks halfway through the door. The food bag fell from his shoulder to the floor in a loud bang, no doubts breaking a few Tupperware boxes in the process. Liam couldn’t care less, though, not when Theo’s face was poking from behind the jagged wall of the kitchen area and staring at him like he grew a second head.</p><p>“Did you just call me ‘babe’?”, he asked in a small, disbelieving voice. Shit, shit, shit, Liam thought. He couldn’t lie, Theo would hear and he would look even more stupid than he was looking right now.</p><p>“Hum, yes?”, he said instead, voice just as small and unsure. “I, huh, I’m sorry, it’s just Mason and Corey kept calling each other that all weekend and I guess-”, he started to mumble a bit pathetically.</p><p>“It’s okay Pumpkin. I like it.”, Theo cut him off. He was smiling softly and finally left his spot next to the kitchen wall. He picked up the food bag and               Liam’s full backpack while the beta stared at him dumbly.</p><p>“You like it? But I always call you Dorko.”, he pouted. Theo snorted as he walked back to the kitchen. Liam’s body finally moved and he entered fully the apartment, closed the door behind him and followed the older teen.</p><p>“You do know I never liked it? It’s not even like I pretended to.”, the chimera said with an amused tone. Liam knew. To be fair, he rarely called him that anymore and when he did, it was to tease him. He thought about ‘Pumpkin’ though, about the way it made butterflies flutter happily in his stomach and how he associated the word with love and fir and citrus and the road trip… Maybe ‘babe’ had the same effect on Theo.</p><p>“I know, <em>babe</em>.”, he answered, insisting on the pet name and listening for his boyfriend’s heartbeat. A stutter. It definitely missed a beat, Liam thought happily. He beamed like a kid when Theo turned to look at him with rosy cheeks. Oh, he definitely liked it. Liam liked it too, he decided. “Aww.”, he couldn’t help teasing.</p><p>“Don’t you act all smug about this, <em>Pumpkin</em>.”, Theo retorted playfully. After the shit he gave Liam for liking his pet name, he couldn’t really talk.</p><p>“I would never.”, Liam lied as he closed the distance between them and pushed Theo against the kitchen counter behind him. They kissed deeply, breathing contently into each other’s scents and enjoying being finally reunited.</p><p>“You smell like too many people.”, Theo complained as he broke their embrace. Liam chuckled.</p><p>“I’ll go take a shower.”, he answered. “Wanna come, babe?”, he added after thinking for a second. Theo smirked and nodded eagerly. His cheeks were red again, but Liam wasn’t too sure it was only because of his new pet name.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! I might add make this a two-shot once I get inspiration for it, because it's kinda short.</p><p>Please, leave a kudo or a comment if you enjoyed, it would mean the world to me!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>